A serializer device serializes parallel data input in synchronization with a first clock and outputs the serial data in synchronization with a second clock. The serializer device includes a latch unit and a conversion unit. The latch unit latches input parallel data at a timing instructed by the first clock. The conversion unit latches the parallel data that is latched and output by the latch unit at a timing instructed by a load signal and outputs the latched data as the serial data in synchronization with the second clock. A period of the second clock is shorter than a period of the first clock. The load signal applied to the conversion unit is generated based on the second clock with the same period as the first clock (refer to Patent Literature 1)